Iron
Iron 'is a common metallic element found on earth. It is mainly used in forging and building. Description Iron is the most used metal. It is often used in machines and structure. Though they are rarely made nowadays, they are also used in making most weapons such as swords and lances. Iron is usually found from iron ore, which is then put into a blast furnace to make pig iron. Pig iron is then made into wrought iron or steel. Properties Iron is obviously hard, being a metal. It can be melted and hammered because it is malleable. Pure iron is soft, and can be manufactured into steel. Iron is very suceptible to rust, so be careful, as it renders the iron unusable in brewing. The rust itself can be used, though. Crafting ''Main article: 'Airararose'' *'Forging procedure': Strip apart the Airara. Create two rings out of the iron, then sandwich the Airara and the sawdust between them. Then fully cover the ring sandwich with iron, creating a compass. Create a compass arrow out of iron. If made correctly, the rose will start to spin endlessly until it is placed into an Airara. *'Product properties':'' The Airararose is similar to that of appearance to a compass. The rose rotates endlessly clockwise when it is not placed into an Airara, though it can be stopped by simply applying a stopper like your finger inside the rose. The durability of the Airararose depends on how well it was made, as well as the quality of the items used. *'Product use': Hit an Airara with the Airararose and the compass will instantly merge itself with it. The Airara will still go endlessly in one direction, though you can now "steer" it by pointing the rose (which has stopped spinning) to the direction you want it to go. This makes the Airara an unreliable mode of transportation. The Airararose is unrecoverable, and destroying the Airara will make the Airararose disintegrate. ''Main article: 'Iron Dust'' *'''Forging procedure: Grind the iron, either manually or automatically. The time it takes for the iron to be converted into iron dust depends on the size and pureness of the iron you used. You could use hammers in grinding or just throw the iron in a powerful grinder. *'Product properties': Iron dust can be grainy or pure depending on how well it was grinded. It may stick to your fingers or in your nails, so handle with care. Iron dust obviously is easily blown by the wind. It conducts electric charges, like iron. *'Product use': '''Iron dust gives a short boost of defense for Forging ''Main category: 'Weapons *'Forging procedure': The forging procedures for different weapons varies, but a majority of them uses iron and wood. The iron is mostly used for the "attacking" part of the weapon i.e. the blade of a sword, the head of an axe etc. while the rest of the iron (or any similar weapon handle material, such as wood) is used in the handle such as a sword's hilt, a lance's handle etc. The iron is hammered down to form the weapon's attacking part while the wood is carved to give the handle. *'Product properties': Weapon properties vary for all weapons. Some may be long and pointy like the lance, sharp and long like the sword or even as flexible as the whip. For iron weapons, they mostly turn out durable and sharp, and can be easily maintained. *'Product use': All weapons are used mainly for attacking something or someone or used in defense by blocking attacks. Some weapons like whips are only used in attacking while some like swords can be drawn to block enemy attacks. Most iron weapons are easy to use and make, thanks to iron's natural malleability which makes them excellent weapons, though there is the problem with rust. Main category: 'Armor'' *'''Forging procedure: Armor is often forged in the same manner of sewing clothes. The full set consists of a helmet, a chest plate, arm protectors or gauntlets, pants and shoes. For iron, they are hammered to shape. One might need a lot of iron for a full set. *'Product properties': Armor is usually strong to prevent strong blows. Armor made out of fur for example are mostly used to prevent pain from stray thorns or insect bites. Iron armor is rather heavy, so be sure that you can handle the armor's weight, especially chest plates and pants. *'Product use': Armor is always used defensively, being able to protect soft spots like the stomach or the heart. A full set can protect the entire body at most. Iron armor can withstand a lot of hits, even bullets to a certain extent. Iron gauntlets can even be used as melee weapons. Category:Minerals Trivia *Iron is also needed in human blood. *Fe means ferrum. Related Treasures *Silver *Gold *Bronze *Copper *Nickel *Platinum